mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Heart of Darkness (scenario)
Heart of Darkness is the fifth and final scenario in The Will of Asha campaign in Tribes of the East. Walkthrough Ornella and Arantir have come near Flammschrein, the base of demonic worship. What remains is to capture it and defeat Orlando. The task is not easy, as the knights protect the land and even the demons ambush the attackers. Still, they do have the support of Heresh, as each week a caravan will come to Nergal-shum. South of the city are some paladins who want to serve Arantir and Asha, but their souls were captured by Alastor. By defeating Alastor the paladins will become death knights and will join his ranks. The portals north-east of the city can be used if the elementals guarding the other side of the portal are defeated. Arantir and Ornella need to split to attack the towns. Defeating the elementals will enable them a quicker route back to Nergal-shum. In north-east there is a garrison and a ghost, named as Lord Fulbert, appears. The ghost will reward them if they find the assassins and kill them. In the center of the map, north-west of Nergal-shum the assassins reside. However, they have an offer - they could kill a demon who opened a portal from which more demons come out. If they are spared, the demon will be killed (the portal where the Demon Lords come from will not work) and the ghost gives no reward. If they are killed, the succubus will maintain the portal and any attempts to reach her will be fatal - she disappears and entering the flames results in death. However, the ghost will give them a reward - near the assassins are three portals. One of them takes to some mines, second one takes to the valley where Sylanna's Ancients are and the third one leads to a prison. In the prison is a knight of Red Church, Valeria, who immediately pledges her service to Arantir. In any case, the other four towns need to be captured. When this is done, three heroes (Raven, Naadir and Kaspar) need to be recruited and all need to be in the demon circles near the towns. Arantir worries for Ornella, who also needs to stand at the circle and warns her that the magic could kill her. Ornella tells it is for the best and her soul will depart to Asha. The four heroes are sacrificed and the magic in the garrison in north-east fails, so Arantir can pass. The only thing left is Orlando. He has a huge army, but will not move around. Arantir needs to recruit an army and kill him. After this, Arantir goes inside Flammschrein and is ambushed by demons, whom he kills quickly. He sees an embodiment of Isabel's spirit, whose blood was taken to give birth to the Dark Messiah and now they seek the Skull of Shadows. The spirit begs him to free her, as Biara, disguised as the Queen, has her appearance. Arantir frees her and Biara has her disguise taken away, so she begins to summon demons at Talonguard using the corrupted Heart of the Griffin. seizing the city and massacred the populace. Arantir has now a new quest - to get the Skull of Shadows and stop this half-human half-demon. Towns *Necropolis: Nergal-shum *Haven: Flammschrein, Chillbury, Vigil, Stormdale Events *Ornella is killed. *Arantir frees Isabel's spirit. *Biara's disguise is taken off. *Arantir goes to get the Skull of Shadows. Strategy Andreas and Bertrand are likely to attack two weeks after the scenario is started, so Arantir and Ornella need to conquer as much land as possible. Next, they need to get the towns - Valeria could also help in the task. When the heroes are sacrificed, Arantir needs to pull together a powerful army (the troops from the Haven towns could be recruited to be turned to Undead), as Orlando has a lot of troops and the war machines he has also have a great impact on the armies. Notes *To complete the ritual, all heroes need to be at the shrines at the same time. *Valeria will not go to Flammschrein. She wants Arantir to defeat the Chaos within and promises to restore the city. *When completing the ritual, the area turns orange, but after defeating Orlando, it reverts back to normal colors. Gallery Heart of Darkness1.jpg|A hero being sacrificied Heart of Darkness2.jpg|Biara summons the demons Category:The Will of Asha scenarios